It's Not What It Looks Like
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: He was supposed to make her feel like the only girl in the world. So why were his hands all over that other girl? oneshot. smut.


_hello, all! its LAZF. yeah. i know its been forever. so anyway. **this is my first lemon. be nice, please. **i'd like to thank my flynn rider for helping me break my writing boundaries and helping me get past that first awkward stage. _

_i hope this story makes sense. i tried to make it make sense. yeah._

_this song is inspired by 'for the first time' by the script, off their new album science and faith._

**_disclaimer: dont own tangled._**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Not What It Looks Like<strong>

**Rated M**

She heard the door click open , and she huffed, turning away from it. She sat on the bed, her back turned from him. She knew it was him. Who else would it be?

He was silent as he shut the door behind him. She listened to him untie his boots, hearing the _clunk _as they hit the wooden floor. She took a deep breath, and grimaced immediately. The door had pushed his scent to her. Alcohol. Not a lot, but it was obvioius he had been drinking. Which, in all honesty, scared her. She had recently seen what drunken men could act like; things they could do. It sent a shudder down her spine. She trusted him, despite the earlier circumstances, but it wouldn't be Eugene if the alchohol was strong enough. Because that's what it did to people. It turned them into scary people who really weren't themselves.

She focused her attentioin back on him. She could hear his breathing. He wasn't far behind her. He must've moved while she was lost in her thoughts.

"Blondie."

She was silent. No. She wans't going to give into him. She refused to be like those bar girls he liked hanging with. And apparently liked kissing and feeling up. Feeling them up with those same hands that had caressed her just the night before. Looking at them with those eyes that had burned into her eyes; her heart, her soul. Using those same lips that captured hers over and over again. Spoke in that same tone that made her feel like the only girl in the world. The only girl he saw. The only girl for him.

"I don't want to hear it, _Flynn_," she spat, using his old name.

He sighed, pain in his voice. She detected a bit of a slur in his speech. "Blondie, please. Let me explain. If you'd just let me explain-"

"Explain what, Eugene?" she stood up, facing him. She tried her hardest to be assertive and not give into him. And not to cry. That was a big one. "Explain that I'm not the only girl you have feelings for? Explain that everything you've ever said to me was a lie?"

He groaned, staring at her. He started towards her slowly. She pressed her lips together in a firm line and moved backwards.

"Don't," she said quietly. "Don't come near me."

She said this more to herself, but he heard it. She couldn't help but see the pain that flickered across his features before he pulled himself together. He wouldn't want to ruin his reputation as a...a...what did he call it once? Oh, a hardass. Yeah. He was definately being one of those right now.

He stopped moving, though. At least he listened to her. "Please, Rapunzel. Listen to me."

Her lip quivered, her strong facade fading fast. She crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to keep herself together. It was just so hard.

He had told her he loved her. He had held her face in his hands and said it. He had sounded _so sincere. _Like he had never been so sure of anything in his life. He had smiled at her and hugged her and kissed her and she had never felt that way before in her life. So to walk into the bar and see him touching other women the way he touched her and kissing them the same way they kissed...well, it felt kind of like the world was crashing down on her.

He sighed, frowning at her. "Listen, Blondie. You know how we've been struggling with money, right?"

She nodded her head lightly, putting her eyes down at the floor. Ever since they had run off to a neighboring kingdom of Corona, he had picked up some of his older thieving ways. He couldn't get a stable job to support them, so he went back to what he knew. They had been staying in a very small room above a run down bar on the poor side of the town. Instead of paying for it, Eugene would work a few times a week doing different chores for the landlord. Sure, it gave them a place to stay, but they had no other money for food and other items.

This small voice tugged at her mind, telling her to tell him her secret. She was the lost princess. She had just been so scared to tell him that she never did. She made up some bogus story of why Gothel had gone crazy and chained her and threatened to leave. He believed it, to her relief. So they moved away from Corona so he wouldn't have to worry about the guards. That was a thing of the past, though, since he had gotten another reputation here.

"Well, when I used to be on my own, one way I got money was by sucking up to...to women," he said quietly, moving towards her slowly. She cringed, shutting her eyes tightly. The wanted to burn the image out of her mind.

He had told her he was going down to the bar to get a drink and try to find her something to eat. He had asked her to stay up in the room because it was getting kinda rowdy down at the bar. She had smiled, too engrossed in the drawing she was making of her and pascal, and kissed him goodbye. He promised to be right back.

But he hadn't come back yet. She hadn't noticed it, either, until she had finished her drawing; her hands black with charcoal. She sat at the end of the bed, debating if she should go down and check on him or not. He had told her not to. That it was too dangerous. But, she smiled, when did she listen to him anyway? She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her drawing. She would go see if he was alright, show him her new drawing, and come back upstairs.

She bounded down the stairs and opened the back door to the bar. The smell of dirty men and beer hit her like a rock. She cringed and plugged her nose with her free hand. She walked in, looking around for her thief.

She looked around at the tables filled with big men and women with their shirts too low. They eyed her with a snarl on their lips; the men with a smirk. She shivered. _Find Eugene, Rapunzel. Find Eugene._

She had found him, finally. She saw him, his back turned to her, sitting on a stool at the bar. She walked faster. "Eugene!"

She walked up, getting out her drawing. "Eugene! Are you okay? You've been gone awhile. I came to check on you. Look! I drew Pascal and I-"

She stopped, dead in her tracks, her heart sinking deeper than the ocean. She followed his hands, one was rested on some woman's face and the other was resting awfully close to the place he always touched her at. The place that made her body feel like a fireworks show. She looked up at their faces, pressed together in a kiss. A slow kiss. A kiss she always shared with him.

She dropped her paper and her knees buckeled. Her mouth hung open a bit and her eyes teared up. She couldn't speak. She just wanted to run. Far. As fast as she could.

The woman opened her eyes, which were ugly and bloodshot, and looked her up and down.

"You alright?" Eugene pulled her face to look at him and ran his fingers down her cheek. The way he did with her before she would fall asleep.

"Yeah, there's just some chick staring at us and it's creepy," she nodded her head towards Rapunzel's frozen form. Eugene turned, a puzzled look on his face.

His eyes locked on her and grew so wide they looked like they'd pop out of his head. He pushed the woman off him and stood up to grab Rapunzel. The lady swore at him and murmured something, but she didn't hear it. She honestly didn't want to.

"Oh my god, Blondie," He reached for her, but she stepped back, hugging herself tightly. The area around them started to get quiet as the people around then began to watch the scene.

"Oh, Rapunzel. It's not what it looks like," he studdered, reaching for her again.

"Don't touch me, Eugene Fitzherbert!" she shoved him away. "Don't touch me ever again!

She began crying, then, and scrambled to pick up the drawing from the sticky floor. She took off running, shoving past anybody in her way. She stumbled up the stairs, falling many times. She didn't know what she was going to do. She just needed out. Now.

She ran into the room and fell onto the bed, her heart broken. The one man who had made her feel like everything and suddenly brought her back to nothing...

"How is kissing another woman going to help us pay for things, Eugene?" she was brought back to the present. He didn't answer, she heard him digging in his pockets. She glanced up and saw him holding up a couple dollars. He had a small smile on his face.

"I'm not proud of it, Rapunzel," he set the money down on the dresser and walked towards her. "But if I learned anything when I was a thief, it was you have to do what you have to do to protect yourself."

She put her hands in front of her and stared at him. She didn't want to forgive him. He had...well...cheated on her.

"It didn't mean anything, Blondie."

How could she believe him? He looked pretty into it.

"It wasn't anywhere close to kissing you."

His voice was getting just a bit lower. His eyes were getting just a bit more smoldering.

"She smelt like crap. You smell so much better. Like flowers."

She sighed again, looking down at the ground.

"You're the only girl for me, Rapunzel. You know that."

He was in front of her, now. All he had to do was reach out and pull her in. All he had to do was press his lips to hers and she'd forgive him. Whether she'd like it, she'd go back to being his Rapunzel and he'd go back to being her Eugene.

But he didn't.

"You're drunk," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

He chuckled lightly. "I'm actually not. Someone threw a drink at me. Long story. I had one beer. That's it. I promise."

She looked up at him, and her heart clenched. "How can I believe you, Eugene? How?"

He sighed, pain in his eyes. "I know, Rapunzel. But I promise you. I was doing it only to get us some money. I was _desperate. _I couldn't think of anything else to do. I can't stand to see you living in these conditions. Girls like you don't live in conditions like this. I do. You should be...I dunno. In a castle somewhere."

Her heart squeezed. She could fix this all. She could tell him she was the lost princess. They'd go back to the castle and live in peace. They wouldn't have to thieve. They wouldn't have to starve. They'd live perfectly happy. Together.

Or they'd go back and they wouldn't believe her. She isn't the lost princess. The lost princess had blonde hair. This is just some brunette begging for money. Then they'd see Eugene, or rather Flynn Rider, and have him at the noose in an instant.

If she had to choose between them living day to day or Eugene dying, well, looks like life is going to be a bit hard.

She smiled a bit, looking up at him. She just couldn't find the strength to get past this.

He could see this, too. He reached out and cupped her chin lightly, tilting her head so she was looking at him. "I really am sorry, Blondie. I should've thought that through more."

He leaned in and pressed forehead to hers. "You're the only girl for me, kid. I'd bet my life on that one. Forgive me? I can't stand when you look at me like that."

She didn't know what to say, so she did what they did best. She pressed her lips up against his. They kissed slowly and deeply, in no rush. They soaked up each other like water to a sponge. He pulled, she pressed; they couldn't get close enough. He needed to show her how much he loved her, and she needed him to show it. And she needed it now.

He collected her in his arms and dropped her on the bed. She scooted back so he would have room. He pressed himself against her, his knees on either side of her hips. One hand cupped the base of her skull, bringing her closer to his mouth. The other traveled slowly down her body; teasing her breast through her corset and awakening those nerves she loved in her stomach. Her hands pulled at the buttons on his shirt, and she heard the quick _pop _as each came undone. She really liked the undressing part of the whole activity; it was exciting.

He shrugged out of his shirt and threw it to the floor. His hands went back to touching her as her hands roamed over the muscles on his chest. His eyes rolled back in his head as she moved her hand slowly down farther and farther down his body, creating the fire in his groin that only she could create.

She arched her back so his hands could could reached the buttons on the back of her dress. He unbuttoned her with a sense or urgency. He couldn't get to the girl underneath fast enough.

She straightened her arms so he could get it off. He managed to pull it down to her hips before his mouth and hands went back to her chest. He couldn't help himself. He needed to take all of her in. He couldn't do it fast enough.

He squeezed her chest with his hands and she arched her back into his palms. She whimpered his name as he pressed ravenous kisses up her neck. He felt her fingers grip his waist line and tug down. He laughed, helping her by pulling them down himself and tossing them to the side. While he was up, he pulled her dress the rest of the way, his fingers leaving a blazing trail down the side of her legs.

He took her naked form in his arms and he moved her up a bit so her back was propped up against the pillows. He kneeled in between her legs and pulled her mouth to his. They kissed slowly and deeply, with enough passion to stop him dead in his tracks. He reached down with a free hand and stroked between her legs, making her wetter than she already was. She moaned, and her hand grabbed his length, causing him to throw his head back.

There was only touching and kisses and half spoken names and words. Eventually, Rapunzel took his face in her hands and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"I forgive you," she whispered, looking at him. He smiled slightly and kissed her again. He shifted his hips so his length was pressed up against her. She pulled him in for a slow kiss as he pushed himself inside her.

His hands traveled up and down her sides as he pushed in and out of her. Her hands rested on his hips, seeming to help him push farther and deeper in her. He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes never leaving hers. She whispered his name over and over, pushing him closer to the edge.

His eyes burned into hers and he prushed into her harder. She cried out, she was so close. So close...

They both toppled over the edge at the same time. His vision blurred and he gripped her hips tight, probably hard enough that she'd find bruises in the morning. But that didn't matter. It never did.

She went limp under him. He rolled over so he was leaning against the pillows and took her in his arms, cradling her again his chest. The only sounds she could hear were the sound of her panting and the strong _thump _of his heart against her ear. He rubbed a hand up and down her back, reaching down to pull the blanket over them.

"I love you, Rapunzel."

"Mmm."

He laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He knew what he did today was wrong, and he would never, _ever _do it again. She was worth too much to him. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

Once she got her breathing back to normal, she snuggled herself into his chest. He tightened his arms around her, protecting her from the chill of the room.

"So, I have a question," he murmured, smoothing down her mussed up hair. She looked up at him with those green eyes he loved so much.

"Yes?"

He smirked. "Didn't you have a drawing you wanted to show me?"

* * *

><p><em>so? how was it? criticism is appreciated since its my first lemon. i'm awfully proud, though. thanks for reading. LAZF.<em>


End file.
